Braterstwo
by nika0645
Summary: Pod wpływem dotyku Sama Matryca Przywództwa obudziła się do życia. Autoboty wiedzą, co to oznacza i to akceptują, ale co z Samem? Po Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych. Tylko kanoniczne pairingi. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Wstęp

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Kinship"_ autorstwa _Botosphere,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/5464237/1/Kinship_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation of _'Kinship'_ by _Botosphere,_ which can be found in English on this website _(s/5464237/1/Kinship)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **Kilka słów ode mnie:**_ Znów coś nowego i innego. Chyba lubię eksperymentować :D Tym razem jednak nie one-shot, tylko plan na przetłumaczenie dwóch części z zaplanowanej przez autorkę trylogii. Według mnie jedna z najlepszych prac w tym fandomie na tym serwisie :) Żałuję tylko, że póki co chyba nie ma nadziei na napisanie trzeciej części i tym samym zamknięcie całego wspaniałego cyklu… niemniej to, co już wyszło, jest naprawdę godne uwagi. Ciekawa jestem, jak to odbierzecie i jednocześnie mam nadzieję, że trafię w Wasz gust :) Co do fabuły… nie zdradzę zbyt wiele – no chyba że ktoś zajrzy bądź już zna oryginał :P – ale mogę tylko powiedzieć, że będzie się obracać wokół wyjątkowości relacji Sama oraz Optimusa. Akcja rozpoczyna się zaraz po Zemście Upadłych.

 **Miłego czytania!**

* * *

najukochańszy i zarazem najbardziej pasujący motyw przewodni: _ **  
Transformers: The Score - Optimus**_


	2. Prolog: Oko Obserwatora

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Kinship"_ autorstwa _Botosphere,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/5464237/1/Kinship_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation of _'Kinship'_ by _Botosphere,_ which can be found in English on this website _(s/5464237/1/Kinship)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Ruszamy!

* * *

 **Prolog: Oko Obserwatora**

Mikaela obserwowała z podziwem, jak Optimus Prime podchodzi do ludzi zajmujących się Samem. Tuż obok niej zatrzymał się Major Lennox, który po chwili wyszeptał:

\- I pomyśleć, że już przed tym wszystkim sądziłem, że jest imponujący.

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli – odparła dziewczyna, w dalszym ciągu śledząc wzrokiem lidera Autobotów, który właśnie uklęknął, by porozmawiać z Witwickym. – Kiedy się dowiedziałam, że go straciliśmy, ja po prostu… jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czułam. Wszystko nie miało już sensu. A być świadkiem jego _powrotu do świata żywych…_

Lennox lekko się zaśmiał, potrząsając głową.

\- Zapamiętam ten moment do końca życia. W tamtej chwili zmienił się cały świat. To nie tak, że wcześniej byliśmy najlepszymi kumplami, ale teraz… nawet nie wiem, jak do niego podejść, co powinienem mu powiedzieć…

Mikaela odwzajemniła sentyment.

\- Otacza go aura czegoś większego, niż tylko majestatu. Nawet nie umiem tego określić.

Tuż obok nich przykucnął Ratchet.

\- W rzeczy samej.

\- Jak myślisz… jak to jest? – zapytała brunetka, przenosząc wzrok na medyka. – Umrzeć w ten sposób, a potem wrócić?

\- Więc, biorąc pod uwagę brak osobistych doświadczeń, mogę tylko spekulować, że _bolesne_. I mogę sobie wyobrazić, że dezorientujące, aczkolwiek, kiedy teraz o tym myślę, to on ani przez moment się nie zawahał. Od chwili, w której odzyskał przytomność, wydawał się perfekcyjnie świadom tego, co musi zostać zrobione.

Pełni podziwu, wszyscy pogrążyli się w ciszy, wspominając.

W końcu przerwał ją Lennox.

\- Czy to… wskrzeszenie zmieni postać rzeczy dla Autobotów?

Ratchet jeszcze bardziej się zniżył, dokonując introspekcji.

\- Nie za bardzo. Myślę, że będziemy jeszcze bardziej mieć go na oku. I najlepiej jak tylko potrafimy przygotujemy się na to, co przyniesie nam przyszłość. Nieważne, jak bardzo to wszystko jest oszałamiające, zarówno Megatron, jak i Starscream uciekli. Mimo że nie marzę o niczym innym, to wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła… - po chwili dodał miękko: - Już i tak wiele wycierpiał…

Will uniósł na to brew.

\- Ale przynajmniej będą czuć się zastraszeni, prawda? W końcu z podkulonymi ogonami uciekli tam, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

\- Tak. Dzięki wydarzeniom dzisiejszego dnia zyskaliśmy trochę na tak bardzo cennym dla nas czasie. Teraz trzeba będzie obserwować, jak jego… powrót na wszystko wpłynie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak zmieni go to fizycznie.

Will wskazał na ciężko uzbrojonego przywódcę Autobotów.

\- Myślę, że to całkiem oczywiste, nie sądzisz?

Ratchet spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Ty także to zauważyłeś?

Mikaela obdarzyła Transformera krzywym uśmiechem.

\- To nie takie trudne.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem. Myślałem, że tylko moje systemy będą wystarczająco czułe, by wychwycić subtelne zmiany – jego spojrzenie, tak samo jak pozostałych, ponownie przeniosło się na wojskowych i rannych. – Są tak… niewyraźne, że nie mogę nic poradzić, tylko czuć, że to tylko początek czegoś większego. Tak wiele pytań, na które odpowiedź może przynieść tylko czas… jak to wpłynie na jego życie. Jego rozwój. Relacje z innymi. Zwłaszcza z tobą, Mikaela.

Ludzie odwrócili się, by zacząć wbijać wzrok w medyka. Spojrzenie bota w dalszym ciągu było odległe.

\- Ze mną? – wykrztusiła z siebie brunetka. – Jego relacje ze _mną_?

Ratchet pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Oczywiście.

Lennox spojrzał na Prime'a, a następnie na stojącego tuż obok chłopaka.

\- Czy wszyscy mówimy właśnie o Optimusie?


	3. Rozdział 1: Fragmenty

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Kinship"_ autorstwa _Botosphere,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/5464237/1/Kinship_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation of _'Kinship'_ by _Botosphere,_ which can be found in English on this website _(s/5464237/1/Kinship)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Tak gwoli ścisłości, wszystko prócz prologu będzie pisane z perspektywy Sama :)

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Historia ta zajmuje szczególne miejsce w moim sercu i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby przetłumaczyć ją najlepiej, jak tylko potrafię, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że trafi do jak najszerszego grona Czytelników. Zapraszam Was na pierwszy rozdział :)

 **Amaterana –** chyba nie ma już nic innego, co po naszej rozmowie mogłabym Ci dodać, ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że kolejna aktualizacja dedykowana jest właśnie Tobie ;)

* * *

do posłuchania: _ **  
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (The Original Score) – Matrix of Leadership**_

* * *

 **Rozdział 1: Fragmenty**

Kiedy stanąłem na powierzchni pasa startowego, zawahałem się. Parne nocne powietrze wypełnione było nieprzyjemną kombinacją słonej wody i paliwa lotniczego. Znacznie bardziej wolałbym znajdować się na dole, w pokoju klimatyzowanym, ale po prostu nie mogłem spać.

Jednak nie z przyczyn, o których ktoś mógłby pomyśleć. Nie. Ratchet nalegał, by medycy NEST-u przepisali mi ogromne ilości środków przeciwbólowych, które osobiście dostarczał co wymagane 4-6 godzin. Nawet teraz, gdy miałem za sobą dobrych kilka dni na wydobrzenie, naciskał, bym codziennie brał Lortab przed snem. Usiłowałem zwalić to na jego nadopiekuńczość – teorię, której prawdziwość potwierdzał także stanowczo Bumblebee. Gdzieś w podświadomości jednak zastanawiałem się, czy chodziło o coś większego. Dzięki nadgorliwości pasjonującego się medycyną Autobota nie istniała żadna możliwość, bym cierpiał na koszmary bądź coś przedawkował. Zeszłej nocy po prostu zapadłem w słodką, zdrowotną, wywołaną narkotykiem drzemkę. Prawdopodobnie zacząłem się uzależniać od tych głupich tabletek, ale nie chciałem śnić. Moje myśli na jawie były już wystarczająco niepokojące.

Trzy dni. Trzy dni, by zmieniło się całe moje życie. Trzy dni, by zmienił się świat. Trzy dni, by zmieniło się _wszystko_.

Dzień pierwszy. Widziałem, jak iskra Optimusa zostaje przebita, widziałem, jak gaśnie światło w jego oczach. Zawsze sądziłem, że analogia śmierci dla Autobotów była na pewien sposób dziwna. Zgaśnięcie – to brzmiało tak… mechanicznie jak na istoty, które były tak jawnie _żywe_. Ale tak właśnie się stało – niespodziewanie, raptownie. W jednej chwili żył a w następnej już nie… tak jak zdmuchnięcie świeczki. Zgasł, a wraz z nim nasza nadzieja. Tego niekończącego się dnia lotniskowce zatonęły, miasta na świecie upadły, a ja stałem się wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Tego dnia musiałem powierzyć swoje życie w ręce Skidsa i Mudflapa – jeżeli to nie desperacja, to już nie wiem, co nią jest. Tego dnia zdałem sobie sprawę, że, zamiast bycia przypadkowym bohaterem, stałem się bezpośrednią przyczyną śmierci Optimusa. Tego dnia umarła także część mnie. Chciałbym myśleć, że to ta egoistyczna, dziecinna… ta, która odwróciła się od niego ten jeden raz, kiedy przyszedł do mnie po pomoc. On nigdy nie _prosił_ , nawet z Wszechiskrą. Nigdy nie musiał.

Dzień drugi. Poddałem się obłędowi, który zniszczył mojego pradziadka. Nawet ochoczo go do siebie przyjąłem. Musiał istnieć sposób, bym odkupił swoje winy, sposób, w jaki mógłbym to wszystko naprawić. Odmówiłem wiary w cokolwiek innego, ponieważ gdyby tak się stało, równie dobrze mógłbym zwinąć się w kłębek i czekać w ciemnym kącie, aż przyjdzie po mnie Megatron. Tak jak powiedział Bumblebee, musiałem sprawić, by poświęcenie Optimusa nie poszło na marne. Więc prowadziliśmy negocjacje z oblechem, który torturował Bee, pertraktowaliśmy z 'conem, negocjowaliśmy z Jetfirem. I tej nocy Mikaela spała w moich ramionach pod surrealnymi egipskimi gwiazdami.

Dzień trzeci. Nadzieja w moich dłoniach rozleciała się w drobny pył, ale, dla Optimusa, zahartowałem swoją duszę i ruszyłem przez ognie piekielne, by go ocalić. Ponieważ nie powinien dla mnie umrzeć. Nie byłem tego wart. Było to niewłaściwe, katastrofalne i, jakimś cudem, istniała dla mnie szansa, bym to naprawił. Jeżeli potrafiłbym go wskrzesić, wtedy mógłbym znów spoglądać w elektrycznie niebieskie oczy Bumblebee, mógłbym trzymać Mikaelę w ramionach bez prześladujących mnie „co by było, gdyby…", mógłbym powstrzymać świat od stania się pustym echem Cybertronu. Gdybym tylko mógł przywrócić Optimusa do życia!

 _I wtedy umarłem._

Nie wiem, czego spodziewałem się po życiu w zaświatach, ale z pewnością nie było to spotkanie z przodkami lidera Autobotów. Cholera, myślę sobie. A czego mogłem oczekiwać? Mój egoizm kosztował Ziemię jej ostatniego obrońcę. Każda śmierć, którą widzieliśmy na ekranach, była przeze mnie. To mój błąd uruchomił cały łańcuch wydarzeń. Może to nie ja zabiłem Optimusa, ale _to była moja wina_. Ale nie tak to widzieli Starożytni Prime'owie, a czy oni nie byli najlepsi, by kogoś osądzać? Nawet stojąc tam – gdziekolwiek właściwie się znajdowaliśmy – ta myśl mnie upewniła. Jeżeli zrobiłbym coś ich potomkowi, to oni byliby tymi, którzy by mnie ukarali. Zamiast tego pochwalili mnie, obdarowując nagrodą za wypełnienie zadania. I podzielili się ze mną – zdradzieckim człowiekiem – sekretem Matrix, której nie można było znaleźć, tylko otrzymać.

 _I wtedy wróciłem._

Kto _zyskuje_ sobie prawo do powrócenia do świata żywych? Ja? Najwyraźniej. To znaczy… dowody są zbyt wystarczające, by im zaprzeczyć. A Matryca… mogłem wyczuć jej siłę, poczuć sposób, w jaki szumiała w moich dłoniach, będąc częścią czegoś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczałem, a jednocześnie pulsowało we mnie i w każdej otaczającej mnie istocie. Kiedy wbiłem ją w klatkę piersiową Optimusa, poczułem przyciąganie tej siły, czułem, jak przechodzi przeze mnie prosto w niego. Może „zgaśnięcie" było lepszą analogią, niż sądziłem – ponieważ jego przeciwieństwo także wydawało się prawdą. Część mnie znajdowała się w ogniu Matrix, która znów rozpaliła życie Prime'a.

Wracając do rzeczywistości. Wziąłem głęboki wdech odpychającego nocnego powietrza, ponownie potrząsając głową. Niepokojące myśli – nie dlatego, że były makabryczne, ale było ich _zbyt wiele_. Nie do objęcia umysłem. Tak wiele się zmieniło. Nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie ze wszystkim naraz i nie byłem pewien, jak podzielić to na składające się pomału w całość fragmenty. Optimus był inny, ja byłem inny, dynamika relacji między mną, a moimi rodzicami była inna. Mikaela i ja w dzień i w nocy mówiliśmy sobie „kocham cię". Bumblebee… czasami prawie mnie czcił. I wszyscy pragnęli kawałka mojego czasu – Major Lennox, Mama i Tata, Generał Morshower, Mikaela, Skids i Mudflap, Leo, Prezydent, ludzcy medycy i, co cztery godziny jak w zegarku, Ratchet.

Więc nawet jeżeli czasami mnie denerwował, byłem wdzięczny za mądrość medyka. Zapewnił mi kilka nocy dobrego snu, a także parę dni, bym sobie wszystko ułożył, zanim stawię czoła snom. Będę czuł wdzięczność, nawet jeśli objawy głodu będą same w sobie prawdziwym koszmarem.

Ale _ja_ także potrzebowałem odrobiny czyjegoś czasu i dlatego znajdowałem się tutaj, zamiast leżąc przyjemnie nieprzytomny w łóżku. Kierowałem się do niego. Leżał na plecach, obserwując gwiazdy. Był to kolejny niepokojący obraz – on, powalony na ziemi…

Kiedy się zbliżyłem, przyjął pozycję siedzącą.

\- Witaj, Sam.

\- Witaj, Optimusie.

Wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Czy do mnie dołączysz?

Jego dłoń – nie tyle oaza bezpieczeństwa, co mój osobisty azyl. Cokolwiek potrzebowałem. Wspiąłem się na ciepły metal.

\- Co robisz?

\- Doceniam.

Zaśmiałem się, dobrze znając to uczucie. Smak soku pomarańczowego, orzeźwiająca czystość ciała po prysznicu, dźwięk śmiechu Mamy, zapach skórzanych siedzeń Bumblebee, widok błyszczących oczu Mikaeli – wszystko to było skarbami, których wcześniej tak naprawdę nie rozumiałem.

\- Tak dużo do ogarnięcia, prawda?

Dokładnie wiedział, o czym właśnie mówię.

\- Tak. W rzeczy samej, chłopcze.

Niegdyś, przed zmianą świata, jeżyłem się na to słowo. Wydawało się tak protekcjonalne, nawet gorsze od po prostu nazywania mnie „człowiekiem". Podkreślenie, że byłem _młodym_ człowiekiem. Ale kiedy spojrzał na mnie swoimi nowo zapalonymi oczami i powiedział „chłopcze, wróciłeś po mnie!" z podziwem i… i miłością w swoim głosie, w końcu usłyszałem słowo takim, jakim było – wyrażeniem czułości. Nie miał prawa nazywać mnie „swoim synem", więc „chłopiec" stało w kolejce jako kolejne najlepsze określenie. I może to było największym dla mnie szokiem.

\- Ale co ciebie sprowadza tej nocy? – zapytał lider Autobotów. – Ratchet wysyłał mi sygnał co trzydzieści sekund, póki w końcu mu nie powiedziałem, że osobiście dopilnuję zażycia przez ciebie twojego lekarstwa, po czym wyłączyłem odbiornik.

Zacząłem się śmiać. Taa, cały Ratchet. Chwilę później westchnąłem.

\- Zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę i to przez cały dzień nie dawało mi spokoju.

\- Co to jest?

\- Kiedy… - mój głos ściszył się, wypełniając szacunkiem. – Kiedy rozmawiałem ze Starożytnymi Prime'ami… powiedzieli mi coś… o Matrycy.

Miałem teraz całą jego uwagę. Rzecz jasna wiedział o tej części. Z tego, co mówił pozostałym, było jasne, że wiedział o wszystkim, co się dzieje, odkąd pierwszy raz położyłem dłoń na Matrix, ale nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie mieliśmy czasu.

\- Kontynuuj.

\- Powiedzieli, że nie może być znaleziona, tylko otrzymana. Że trzeba sobie na nią zasłużyć.

\- Tak.

\- Ale… - to ta niepokojąca część. – Ale użył jej Upadły.

Światło w jego oczach było łagodne.

\- Tak, użył.

\- Ale…

\- Był kiedyś Primem, Sam. Kiedyś był taki jak… ty czy ja.

Taki jak Optimus. Spojrzałem w jego życzliwe oczy, próbując sobie to wyobrazić – wyobrazić Optimusa uruchamiającego Żniwiarza Słońc z żadnych innych pobudek jak pragnienie zemsty. Usiłowałem wyobrazić sobie, jak zdradza Bumblebee i morduje go, tak jak Upadły zamordował swoich braci. Wzdrygnąłem się.

\- Tak – rzekł delikatnie Transformer. – To dlatego został nazwany Upadłym. Kiedyś był kimś innym.

\- Ale… jak…?

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, w jaki sposób upadł – odparł sztywno. – Mam nadzieję nigdy nie zrozumieć, jak Prime mógłby to zrobić.

\- Boisz się tego – słowa wyszły, zanim zdołałem o nich pomyśleć.

Westchnął, spoglądając w dół.

\- Jak Prime z Primem… tak.

\- CO?!

 _ **CO?!**_

Zaśmiał się, po czym złapał mnie, zanim prawie wypadłem z jego dłoni.

Czy on _naprawdę_ mówił to, o czym myślałem, że mówił?!

\- Nie jestem Primem! – krzyknąłem do niego. – Nie mogę być! Ja… ja jestem tylko człowiekiem. Tylko dzieciakiem.

\- Jesteś Samem – poprawił uroczyście. – Sam tego nie rozumiem, ale wiem te dwie rzeczy. Matryca odpowiada tylko Prime'owi, a ja jestem dzisiaj w świecie żywych.

Odchyliłem się. W głowie mi wirowało. To nie mogła być prawda. Nie byłem Primem! Nawet jeżeli człowiek _mógłby_ nim być, to z pewnością nie _ja_. Byłby to Major Lennox albo… albo Prezydent albo ktoś. Nie _ja_.

\- Sam, Bumblebee widział, jak uśpiona Matryca pod wpływem twojego dotyku budzi się do życia. To _tylko_ dzieje się w obecności Prime'a. Rozmawiałeś ze Starożytnymi, przywróciłeś mnie do życia, dlaczego tak ciężko jest ci w to uwierzyć?

\- Ponieważ to _ja_!

Nagle ciepło i tęsknota wypełniła moją klatkę piersiową.

\- Jest takie ludzkie powiedzenie… nie widzieć lasu spoza drzew. Przestań pozwalać, by ten mały detal powstrzymywał cię od zobaczenia tego, co jest oczywiste dla całej reszty. Twoim _przeznaczeniem_ było to, że ty, twoja ręka sprowadziła mnie z powrotem. Jesteś Primem.

I oto kolejny wielki fakt, którego nie mogłem przełamać ani pochłonąć w całości. Ale, gdzieś w głębi duszy, ulżyło mi w jednej kwestii – zdałem sobie sprawę, dlaczego Bee teraz prawie zawsze cytował kaznodziejów w moim pobliżu. To tylko Matrix. Nie _ja_.

\- To nie ciężar, który powinien teraz spoczywać na twoich barkach, ale pomyślałem, że powinieneś być tego świadom.

Ponieważ _to_ pozwoli mi lepiej spać.

\- Świadom tego, że powinienem być dla ludzkości tym, czym jesteś dla Autobotów?

\- Szczerze mam nadzieję, że nie. Wierzę, że nigdy nie będziesz musiał prowadzić swoich przyjaciół w bitwie przeciwko twoim braciom – westchnął ciężko. – Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, co to oznacza, poza…

Podniosłem na niego wzrok, ale on nie zrobił tego samego.

\- Poza czym?

\- Że istnieje… między nami powinowactwo.

\- Powinowactwo w sensie… przyjaźni?

Zawahał się, zanim w końcu nie wyjawił:

\- Ratchet wykrył w twojej krwi cząsteczki cybertroniańskiego stopu metalu. Nie produkują energii, ale zostały oznakowane przez sygnaturę energii iskry. Nie były obecne w żadnych analizach, które wykonał przed wydarzeniami w Gizie.

Jego słowa odebrały mi dech w piersiach. W moim ciele było _więcej_ kosmicznych rzeczy?

\- Co to oznacza?

\- Nie wiemy, ale cząsteczki są także obecne na powierzchni skóry twojej ręki, a także w znajdującym się na niej strupie.

Matrix. Była tylko pyłem… Cholera jasna!

\- Dostało się to do mojej krwi?!

\- Najwyraźniej – Optimus zawahał się.

\- Jest więcej złych wiadomości, czuję to. Wyduś to z siebie, Prime.

\- Sygnatura energii mojej iskry jest inna od momentu, w którym zostałem…

\- Wskrzeszony – dokończyłem za niego.

Skinął głową. Spodobało mu się to określenie.

\- Odkąd zostałem wskrzeszony, sygnatura energii mojej iskry lekko się zmieniła. Jest bardzo zbliżona do twojej.

\- Co masz na myśli przez „zbliżona"? Jak bardzo?

\- Prawie tak bardzo, jak energia Skidsa do Mudflapa.

Próbowałem objąć to umysłem.

\- Jesteśmy braćmi krwi? – Optimus Prime i ja byliśmy _braćmi krwi?!_

Przyjmujący postać niebiesko-czerwonego Peterbilta Autobot zamrugał, przeszukując w Internecie znaczenie słowa.

Westchnąłem.

\- Okej, zamierzam teraz łyknąć swoje tabletki i przez jakiś czas _nie_ śnić.

\- Sam… - spojrzałem na jego poważną twarz. Znów się zawahał. – Przepraszam.

Zamrugałem.

\- Za co?

\- Za martwienie cię. Tak wiele przeszedłeś…

\- A ty nie? Spójrz, Optimusie, ja tylko… potrzebuję czasu, by to wszystko przetworzyć, ale jestem człowiekiem. Muszę to robić stopniowo.

Przytaknął, ponownie stawiając mnie na płycie lotniskowca.

\- Rozumiem. Ale czy będziesz chciał znów się jutro ze mną widzieć? Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, o której chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

\- _Jeszcze_ jedna?

\- Nie dokładnie. Jest związana z twoim byciem Primem, ale masz już za sobą największe wieści. Reszta to tylko detale - świetnie. Detale. - Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz gotów.

\- Pewnie. Jutro. To samo miejsce, ta sama godzina.

Optimus sięgnął za siebie, podając mi butelkę wody. Bym mógł wziąć swoje tabletki. Jasne.

\- Za legalne narkotyki – powiedziałem liderowi, wznosząc toast przed połknięciem leków. – Do zobaczenia rano.

\- Śpij dobrze, chłopcze.

Pomimo mojej osoby i szaleństwa, jakim stało się moje życie, ciepło ukryte w tych słowach sprawiło, że się uśmiechnąłem. To, przynajmniej, było dobrą zmianą.

\- Ty też, Optimusie.


	4. Rozdział 2: Ambasador

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Kinship"_ autorstwa _Botosphere,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/5464237/1/Kinship_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation of _'Kinship'_ by _Botosphere,_ which can be found in English on this website _(s/5464237/1/Kinship)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

 **Rozdział 2: Ambasador**

Kiedy się obudziłem, Mikaela siedziała na swoim łóżku, czytając przy świetle niewielkiej lampki.

\- Hej, piękna – powiedziałem, jeszcze zaspany.

Spojrzała znad tekstu, uśmiechając się.

\- Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno.

Śpiąca królewno? Usiadłem, pocierając swoje zamglone oczy.

\- Która godzina?

\- Prawie dziesiąta.

 _Cholera!_ Wyczołgałem się z łóżka.

\- Miałem odbyć wideokonferencję z Prezydentem…

\- Ratchet cię z niej wyciągnął – przerwała mi, po czym odłożyła książkę na bok i wstała. – Zmusił lekarzy NEST-u do użycia swojego medycznego statusu i nikomu nie pozwala wejść nawet na korytarz. Sama znalazłam się w pokoju dopiero po tym, jak obiecałam, że nie będę cię budzić.

W głowie w dalszym ciągu wirowało mi od lekarstw.

\- On tutaj jest?

\- Pilnuje drzwi wejściowych.

Nagle przypomniałem sobie o zeszłonocnej rozmowie z Primem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że od teraz już zawsze będę miał Autobota za strażnika. Świetnie. Rzecz jasna, zasadniczo to Bumblebee sprawował tę rolę od dwóch lat, ale… no właśnie. To _Bumblebee_. Był po prostu kumplem, który okazał się być kozackim, transformującym się Camaro. Ratchet to… _Ratchet_.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Świetnie. Po prostu… świetnie. Hej, um… muszę przez chwilę porozmawiać z Ratchetem. Sam na sam.

\- Nie wyglądasz za dobrze – nacisnęła Mikaela unosząc brew.

\- To Lortab. Nic mi nie jest.

\- To w takim razie dlaczego musisz porozmawiać z Ratchetem?

Tak bardzo nie byłem gotowy, by komukolwiek wyjawić prawdę, że ja i Optimus Prime byliśmy braćmi krwi.

\- To męska rzecz.

Sceptycznie zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Idziesz prosić Ratcheta o radę w kwestii twojego życia miłosnego?

\- To… sprawy lekarskie – wyjąkałem, na co na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi – oczywiście, że Autobot mógł nas podsłuchać.

Dziewczyna uścisnęła moją dłoń.

\- Obiecujesz, że później mi powiesz?

\- Później. Jasne.

Po tym, jak obdarowała mnie ostatnim zatroskanym spojrzeniem, otworzyła drzwi. Holoform Ratcheta stał w wejściu, budząc grozę prawie w identycznym stopniu jak w postaci robota.

Aż do przedwczoraj nie miałem zielonego pojęcia o holoformach. Był pierwszy wieczór po bitwie w Gizie, a admirał floty, z którą płynęliśmy, miał dość wrogie nastawienie do pomysłu posiadania na jego statku obcych robotów-wojowników. W jego umyśle Autoboty i Decepticony były jednym i tym samym – niekontrolującymi się potworami. I, prawdę mówiąc, po tym, jak tysiące ludzi zginęło z rąk obywateli Cybertronu, nie mogłem go kompletnie winić za jego przerażenie. To dlatego Optimus i Bee i wszyscy inni mnie potrzebowali, ponieważ to ja znałem prawdę i, zwłaszcza teraz, może inni ludzie będą skłonni mnie posłuchać.

Do tej pory nie byłem niczym innym, niż spektakularną porażką. Nieważne, jak wiele razy mówiłem admirałowi, że byli Autobotami, on upierał się, by nazywać ich „tymi maszynami". I wtedy ta sytuacja z holoformami. Wyszedłem na kompletnego idiotę, gdy nie rozpoznałem kogoś, kogo nazywałem swoim przyjacielem. Kiedy przeszliśmy przez Most Kosmiczny, moja komórka rozpadła się na kawałki, więc jedynym sposobem na kontakt ze mną stała się rozmowa twarzą w twarz. Spotkanie z Kolegium Połączonych Szefów Sztabów zajęło prawie godzinę, więc nie miałem szansy na udanie się do bazy Autobotów po więcej lekarstw od przyjmującego postać ambulansu Transformera. Po prostu wpadliśmy na kolejną konferencję z tym admirałem – cholera, _jak_ on się nazywał? – Leo, Lennoxem i resztą. Po prawie dwóch godzinach bezceremonialnie wbił do nas jakiś gość w kombinezonie mechanika. Po prostu przeszedł się po sali, wcisnął tabletkę do mojej ręki i powiedział głosem Ratcheta „Ibuprofen 800", po czym równie bezceremonialnie się oddalił. To Will był tą osobą, która go od razu rozpoznała i wszystko nam wytłumaczyła. Wieść ta powaliła mnie w równym stopniu, co pozostałych.

Zaspanie w momencie, w którym właśnie powinienem rozmawiać z Prezydentem także nie sprawiło, bym poczuł się dobrym ambasadorem.

Kolejna tego typu impreza szykowała się już o godzinie jedenastej z admirałem, a ja modliłem się do najwyższych niebios, Starożytnych Prime'ów czy kogokolwiek będącego w stanie mnie wysłuchać, by chociaż to spotkanie przebiegło odrobinę lepiej.

\- Mikaela – rzekł Ratchet prawie formalnie.

\- Hej, Ratch – przywitała go, wycofując się o krok i w ten sposób wpuszczając do naszej kajuty. – Czy wiesz gdzie jest Judy?

\- Ona i pan Witwicky znajdowali się w stołówce na ostatnim meldunku.

\- Dzięki. Zobaczymy się – z tym obdarowała mnie ostatnim znaczącym spojrzeniem – później.

Jak tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, złapałem holoform Autobota pod rękę, popychając w kierunku jedynego miejsca siedzącego w pokoju – niewielkiego, ukrytego pod wbudowanym biurkiem krzesła.

\- Optimus powiedział mi o stopie metalu w mojej krwi.

\- Dobrze.

\- Więc co możemy z tym zrobić?

Przez jego twarz przebiegła konsternacja.

\- Zrobić?

\- No wiesz. Jak możemy się tego pozbyć?

W jego elektrycznie niebieskich oczach przemknęło coś w rodzaju bólu. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

\- Chcesz pozbyć się Matrycy.

\- Tak. To oczywiste. Kto wie, co ta rzecz mogłaby mi zrobić?

Jego głos był miękki.

\- Ona cię nie skrzywdzi, Samuel.

Wczoraj także nazwał mnie pełnym imieniem, a ja nagle zrozumiałem, dlaczego. Zwracał się do mnie jak do Prime'a. To kolejny powód, dlaczego musieliśmy pozbyć się cybertroniańskiego dodatku z mojej krwi. Ogromny powód, jeżeli miałbym być ze sobą szczery. _Nie byłem_ Primem.

\- Czy jesteś tego pewny? – zakwestionowałem.

Ratchet znów podniósł wzrok, nieprzerwanie wpatrując mi się w oczy.

\- Nie widzę żadnego medycznego powodu, dlaczego stop miałby ci coś zrobić. Nieistotne ilości energii w cząsteczkach są stabilne. Metal sam w sobie wydaje się być bierny, a jego ilość jest tak mała, że byłaby całkowicie niedostrzegalna dla ludzkiej technologii. Większym zagrożeniem są bytujące na twojej szczoteczce do zębów bakterie.

Cios poniżej pasa.

\- Nie włączaj w to mojej higieny osobistej. Potrafisz czy nie pozbyć się tego metalu?

\- To nie była obraza, tylko stwierdzenie faktu – odparł defensywnie medyk. – Nawet dla mnie usunięcie cząsteczek Matrix będzie wyzwaniem. Są o wiele mniejsze od wirusa i rozprzestrzeniły się po całym twoim ciele. Biorąc pod uwagę ludzkie medyczne techniki, jedyną możliwie skuteczną opcją byłaby zmodyfikowana chelatacja, jednak i tu nie mamy żadnej gwarancji. Zanim powiem coś więcej, musiałbym bardziej rozeznać się w temacie. Jedyną pewną rzeczą jest to, że każda procedura będzie dla ciebie nieprzyjemna.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech.

\- Zrób to.

Skinął z szacunkiem głową, po czym wstał.

\- Jeżeli taka jest twoja wola – już znajdował się przy drzwiach, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że nie zostałem jeszcze otumaniony swoją dawką leków. Wyciągając dłoń z ogromną tabletką, powiedział: - To tylko Ibuprofen. Będziesz potrzebował być w pełni sprawny umysłowo.

Skrzywiłem się, życząc sobie, by to nie było prawdą. Mógłbym po prostu wegetować przed telewizorem czy komputerem tak, jak zazwyczaj robił to Leo. Może po ponownym starciu z admirałem mógłbym wraz z Mikaelą spotkać się z nim na obiedzie.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Samuel. Zobaczymy się za sześć godzin – i wtedy Autobot wyszedł.

 _To dobre wieści_ – wmówiłem sobie, pospiesznie przygotowując się na nowy dzień. Udałem się na stołówkę, w locie łapiąc za tosta. Ratchet nie powiedział prosto z mostu, że operacja jest niemożliwa i, w międzyczasie, cząsteczki mnie nie napromieniowywały.

Więc dlaczego nagle ogarnęło mnie poczucie winy?

* * *

Usiłując zrekompensować się za moją poranną porażkę, pojawiłem się przed biurem admirała z pięciominutowym zapasem. Niewielki, znajdujący się tuż obok drzwi znak poinformował mnie, że mężczyzna miał na nazwisko Black. Przez chwilę się nad tym zastanowiłem. Usiłowałem rozgryźć, jak mam to zapamiętać w chmarze nazw, która została na mnie rzucona w przeciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin… czarne chmury. On był jak czarne, burzowe, rujnujące to, co powinno być słonecznym dniem chmury. Okej.

Major Lennox przybył dwie minuty po mnie.

\- Radzisz sobie, dzieciaku?

Wziąłem głęboki wdech.

\- Taa. Dalej głupio się czuję w sprawie spotkania z Prezydentem.

Parsknął z rozbawieniem.

\- Uwierzysz mi czy nie, w tej chwili jego plan jest bardziej elastyczny niż twój. Wiem, że o 11.30 naszego czasu obydwaj mamy spotkanie z Radą Bezpieczeństwa, następnie, o 14 z Kolegium Połączonych Szefów Sztabów, a o 15 dopisano już konferencję z NATO. Premier Wielkiej Brytanii również pragnie się umówić, a plotka głosi, że Prezydent chce zjeść z tobą obiad… to znaczy to on będzie jadł śniadanie, a ty obiad, tak czy inaczej koniecznie chce wpakować się w twój grafik. Jestem pewny, że przed zgaszeniem świateł jeszcze kilka tym podobnych szych wepcha się w kolejkę.

Odwróciłem się i, powoli, rozmyślnie zacząłem uderzać głową o ścianę.

\- Potrzebuję sekretarki.

\- To nie żart – Will zaśmiał się, samemu sobie przecząc. – Po tym, jak skończy z tobą Rada Bezpieczeństwa, jutro prawdopodobnie będzie identyczne halo z Rosjanami i Chińczykami. Robiłem dokładnie to samo po operacjach NEST-u. Myślisz, że Mikaela będzie chciała być twoją sekretarką?

\- Jest zajęta byciem łącznikiem z moimi rodzicami – odparłem. – Trzyma ich z dala od kłopotów. Uwierz mi, to praca na pełen etat. Także i dla _nich_ muszę znaleźć dzisiaj odrobinę czasu. A tak w ogóle to _kto_ to wszystko organizuje?!

\- Aktualnie to departament komunikacji. Przekażę twoją prośbę o sekretarza. Jeśli nic innego, będziesz potrzebował telefonu komórkowego, by zaprogramować wszelkie niezbędne przypominajki. Wiem, że twój został zniszczony. Chyba nie chcesz już nawalić Prezydentowi.

\- Taa, komórka na pewno by mi pomogła.

Wyciągnął telefon ze swojej kieszeni, po czym wyłączył go i mi go wręczył.

\- Proszę. Używaj mojego, dopóki nie załatwimy ci czegoś nowego. Po prostu upewnij się, by przed każdym ze spotkań został wyłączony – po czym dodał ściszonym głosem: - Wszystkie Autoboty są już zapisane, no i nastaw się, że notorycznie będą wbijać na wszelkie rozmowy. Są zbyt przyzwyczajone do „prywatności" ich wewnętrznych połączeń.

Zanim zdołałem mu podziękować, asystent admirała otworzył nam drzwi. Trzymając się komórki niczym ostatniej deski ratunku, przekroczyłem przez próg w kierunku losu, któremu tak długo się opierałem – ambasadora Autobotów. _I znów to samo._

\- Dziękuję za użyczenie mi swojego cennego czasu – rzekł bez wyrazu admirał. – Proszę usiąść.

Po zajęciu znajdującego się naprzeciwko jego biurka krzesła, odpowiedziałem:

\- Dziękuję panu za zgodę na ponowne spotkanie.

\- Więc co chciałbyś jeszcze przedyskutować?

Wziąłem wdech.

\- Autoboty zwracają się z prośbą o większą swobodę poruszania się. Zeszłego wieczora otrzymały zawiadomienie, że są ograniczone do używania alt-modów nawet w obrębie ich bazy.

Admirał Black zmarszczył czoło.

\- Zwracają się z prośbą? Miałem wrażenie, że te maszyny robią to, co im się żywnie podoba. Powodem wydania tego rozkazu było wtargnięcie ich mechanika na tamto spotkanie. Ten duży zeszłej nocy rozłożył się na pasie startowym nawet po tym, jak wyraźnie zakazałem mu ruszać się z miejsca.

\- Na _moją_ prośbę – odpowiedziałem. – On jest ich liderem, a my musieliśmy spotkać się w prywatności. _On_ nie ma swojego biura.

\- Więc wyłącz pozostałe maszyny.

Poczułem, jak znów wzrasta poziom mojej irytacji.

\- Oni ot tak, po prostu się nie wyłączają. Autoboty nie są laptopami.

\- W takim razie niech lider wyśle ci wiadomość, maila, czy co tam jeszcze. Nie chcę tego tam, gdzie może zniszczyć jeszcze więcej samolotów mojej floty.

I znowu „to". Tego pierwszego dnia spędziłem całe piętnaście minut usiłując przekonać Blacka, że prawidłowym zaimkiem dla Optimusa było _„on"_. Dzisiaj miałem spędzić zaledwie kilka minut z tym człowiekiem. Byłem rozsądnie pewien, że zdołam tyle wytrzymać bez próby uduszenia go.

Biorąc kolejny wdech, powiedziałem:

\- Muszę to z nim _skonsultować_. Gdybym potrafił to efektywnie zrobić przez e-mail, relaksowałbym się właśnie w swoim akademiku zamiast ściskania dłoni z panem, Prezydentem czy Premierem.

\- Cywile – mężczyzna odburknął, tak jakby mnie nie słyszał. – Przez siedzenie tam lider praktycznie _prosił się_ o atak. Straciliśmy Roosevelta. Nie zamierzam stracić kolejnych ludzkich żyć przez tych kosmitów. Nie, jeśli to ja mam coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

Więc… zamiast zwykłych maszyn przynajmniej czasami nazywał ich kosmitami. Progres.

\- Rozumiem to. Naprawdę rozumiem. Ale już są przywiązani do ich klitki. To, co teraz pan robi, to nakazanie im spędzania każdej minuty dnia w śpiączce czy łóżku z zamkniętymi ustami. Już więcej wolności dajemy naszym najgorszym przestępcom, a Autoboty nie zrobiły nic innego, prócz ochrony ludzkiego życia. Są wrażliwymi istotami. Jak mamy oczekiwać, by traktowały nas jak ludzi, skoro nie zamierzamy robić względem nich tego samego?

Wyraz twarzy admirała Blacka był surowy.

\- Powiedz maszynom, że rozważę ich prośbę. Coś jeszcze?

Nie, o ile nie chcieliśmy wdać się w kolejną kłótnię w sprawie nazywania ich per „to".

\- Nie, proszę pana.

\- Jesteś odwołany.

Na odchodnym zapytałem jeszcze:

\- Kiedy otrzymam odpowiedź? Optimus i ja mamy zaplanowane kolejne spotkanie na ten wieczór.

\- Przed twoją konferencją z NATO.

Marszcząc czoło za jego plecami, stanąłem na równe nogi i wraz z Lennoxem opuściłem biuro.


	5. Rozdział 3: Człowiek

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Kinship"_ autorstwa _Botosphere,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/5464237/1/Kinship_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation of _'Kinship'_ by _Botosphere,_ which can be found in English on this website _(s/5464237/1/Kinship)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Wesołych Świąt i zapraszam na nowy rozdział :)

* * *

 **Rozdział 3: Człowiek**

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się przy najbliższej windzie, Lennox wręczył mi zwitek papieru.

\- Nazwiska i twarze członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, z którymi będziesz się widział tego popołudnia. Szybko się ich naucz.

Huh. Aż do dzisiaj nawet nie słyszałem o tej organizacji.

\- Więc… kim dokładnie są ci ludzie?

Will przewrócił oczami na moją ignorancję.

\- Reprezentanci najpotężniejszych światowych nacji. Do niezmiennych członków należy Ameryka, Anglia, Francja, Chiny oraz Rosja i…

\- _Francja_?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Tak czy inaczej mamy pięć stałych nacji oraz kolejnych dziesięć, wybieranych regionalnie. Dostali skrót informacji na temat Transformerów, Upadłego oraz Gizy. Nie powinni zadawać ci żadnych pytań dotyczących bitwy – od tego ja jestem. Twoim głównym zadaniem jest reprezentacja Autobotów.

Taa, to jest to, na co – nie tak naprawdę – się pisałem. Ale wtedy dotarło do mnie, co powiedział.

\- Głównym?

\- Będą zainteresowani również _tobą_.

Ciężko westchnąłem, na co Lennox szturchnął mnie lekko łokciem.

\- Przeżyłeś, by móc o tym opowiedzieć, dzieciaku. Dziękuj za to niebiosom.

\- Jasne.

Nie miałem jeszcze żadnego doświadczenia w sprawach międzynarodowych. Pierwszy dzień po bitwie - nie licząc kilku godzin, podczas których podzieliłem się ze znajdującymi na statku skrótem najważniejszych informacji – spędziłem głównie na dochodzeniu do siebie. Większość drugiego dnia także zleciało mi na tym samym – rano odbyłem wideokonferencję z osobistościami rezydującymi w Pentagonie, a po południu i wieczorem robiłem to samo lokalnie. _To może być interesujące –_ pomyślałem, gdy wkroczyliśmy do pokoju.

I to _było_ interesujące, na smutno znajomy sposób. Po wymianie kilku uprzejmości spotkanie szybko przerodziło się w odzwierciedlenie corocznej rodzinnej kłótni przy stole w trakcie Święta Dziękczynienia, poza tym, że ci ludzie przenieśli ją prawie na poziom dzieła sztuki. Wszyscy usiłowali udowodnić swoją rację, nie za bardzo przejmując się wysłuchaniem opinii pozostałych – czyli tak, jak w rodzinie Witwickych, ale w zwolnionym tempie, ponieważ musieliśmy czekać na tłumaczy. Zadano mi parę pytań, głównie w stylu „czy przebywanie w pobliżu maszyn nie przyprawia mnie o dreszcze?". Nie miało znaczenia, ile razy im powtarzałem, że uważam Autoboty za swoich przyjaciół - słowa te i tak padły we wszystkich możliwych językach. Gdybym tej nocy nie wziął swojej porcji leków, prawdopodobnie miałbym koszmary o dręczeniu mnie pytaniami, na które nie znałem odpowiedzi. Definitywnie nie zapomnę o pigułkach.

Spotkanie z Kolegium Połączonych Szefów Sztabów – KPSS, Lennox mnie ciągle poprawiał – było trudniejsze, i to wcale nie dlatego, że przez drugą jego połowę musiałem sobie radzić sam. Zamiast traktowania mnie jako ciekawostkę, chodziło im o szczegóły, zwłaszcza w związku z Alice. Autoboty powiedziały im, że prawdopodobnie należała do Pretenderów – określenie to było dla mnie czymś nowym – a KPSS chcieli wiedzieć o wszystkim, co tylko zdołałem zapamiętać. Gdzie się spotkaliśmy, co mi powiedziała, jak wyglądała po transformacji. Ani jedno przyjemne wspomnienie. Nieważne, z jakiej perspektywy.

W końcu jeden z generałów – w tamtej chwili już poddałem się w kwestii tłumaczenia, kto jest kim – podniósł kartkę papieru.

\- Pan Spitz powiedział, cytuję „… ta Alice wylizała mu migdałki. Absolutnie zgwałciła mu usta." Czy mógłbyś się rozwinąć?

Aa!

\- Nie za bardzo. Przedstawiłem Mikaeli dość zbliżony opis.

\- Wyraził niepokój… - znów przeczytał znajdujący się przed nim tekst – "obrzydliwym, rozwijającym się w jego brzuchu kosmitą albo coś w tym stylu."

Znów zwalczyłem odruch wymiotny. Tak _bardzo_ zamierzałem zabić Leo. Moglibyśmy to tak upozorować, by wyglądało na robotę Decepticona…

\- A teraz, synu – kontynuował wojskowy. – Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale porozmawiajmy o mechanice. Jak głęboka BYŁA ta penetracja przełyku?

\- Ratchet wykonał pełen skan diagnostyczny, proszę pana. To jego proszę pytać. Brutalne wepchnięcie sondo-bota do mojego nosa było już wystarczająco paskudne – nie istnieje _żadna opcja_ , by jeden z nich przyszedł na świat w ten sposób. Koniec historii.

\- Zatem – rzekł z uśmieszkiem kolejny generał – myślę, że to ostatnie nasze pytanie na ten moment. Jutro jednak znów będziemy chcieli się z tobą spotkać.

Tym pozytywnym akcentem zakończyliśmy spotkanie i wyrwaliśmy się na obiad. Oczywiście.

Kapitan Wilder i kilkoro jego doradców zahaczyli mnie po drodze.

\- Zapraszam ze mną. Dołączymy do moich oficerów oraz Admirała Blacka w stołówce kapitana.

\- Nie – po dotychczasowych kilku spotkaniach, ponowne znalezienie się w pobliżu tego człowieka będzie za bardzo testowało moją samokontrolę.

Kapitan obdarował mnie zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Słucham?

Nie miałem zamiaru powiedzieć tego tak ostro. Spróbowałem raz jeszcze.

\- Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, wolałbym zjeść razem z moimi przyjaciółmi.

Wilder nagle się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, aby do nas dołączyli.

\- Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale marzę o _zwykłym_ posiłku. Przez ostatnie trzy dni nie robiłem nic innego, prócz znajdowania się na widoku, bycia ciągle zaczepianym i przesłuchiwanym. Chcę tylko być dzieciakiem, który zje obiad wspólnie z jego dziewczyną i współlokatorem. Bez urazy.

Mężczyzna lekko przytaknął.

\- Zawodzisz mnie, synu, ale rozumiem.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana. Może następnym razem.

\- Jak tylko będziesz miał sekretarza, od razu rezerwuję z tobą posiłek – odpowiedział z udawaną powagą.

\- Zdobędziesz mi sekretarza, to z _radością_ to zrobię.

\- Umowa stoi. Smacznego.

\- Dzięki. Tobie też.

Kierując się w stronę stołówki, odblokowałem telefon tylko po to, by zaraz zdać sobie sprawę, że komórka Mikaeli także nie przeżyła tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, a ja osobiście rozwaliłem tą należącą do Leo. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, czy Simmons coś takiego posiadał, zaś Decepticony pozbyły się telefonów moich rodziców. Cholera!

Obracając się na pięcie, pobiegłem z powrotem do Wildera.

\- Kapitanie? Proszę pana?

Odwrócił się, najwyraźniej już mając nadzieję.

\- Zmieniłeś zdanie?

Zawstydzony, lekko spuściłem głowę.

\- Po prostu się zorientowałem, że nie mam jak kogokolwiek odnaleźć. Czy moglibyśmy… sam nie wiem… wezwać ich albo coś w tym stylu?

\- Ludzie w Departamencie Komunikacji są tymi, kogo potrzebujesz – zwracając się do jednego z towarzyszy, rzekł: - Zaprowadź go tam.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

Podążyłem za nim wzdłuż korytarza. Więc. Nareszcie. Szansa, by spotkać złych ludzi, którzy rujnowali moje życie. Miałem im coś do powiedzenia.

Wprowadzając mnie do pokoju _pełnego_ paneli z przełącznikami oraz komputerowymi konsolami, mój przewodnik zawołał:

\- Ensign Park!

Park podniósł wzrok i, po tym, jak mnie zauważył, ochoczo do nas dołączył.

\- Pan Witwicky.

\- Czy to ty odpowiadasz za mój plan? – upomniałem się.

\- Tak, proszę pana. Nadzoruję go.

\- W takim razie ty i ja musimy porozmawiać. Wiem, że jesteś zalewany wiadomościami z całego świata od ludzi pragnących upolować dla siebie fragment mojego czasu, ale potrzebuję przynajmniej jeden posiłek dziennie z moimi przyjaciółmi i rodzicami. Mikaela Banes i Leo Spitz i Simmons. I Lennox i Epps, jeżeli możesz to jakoś ustawić. Pragnę odrobiny normalności. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, a nie mam nawet chwili wytchnienia.

Prostując się, posłusznie odpowiedział:

\- Tak, proszę pana.

Wow. Czy to _aż tak_ proste? Powinienem to już dawno zrobić.

\- Chcę również, byś wpisał do stałego harmonogramu wieczorne spotkania z Optimusem Primem. Najlepiej na pasie startowym lotniskowca.

\- Optimus Prime, proszę pana?

Och, na litość boską!

\- Tak. Optimus Prime. Duży, niebiesko-czerwony Autobot. No wiesz, ten, który ocalił planetę?

\- Och. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to mogłoby chcieć… tak, proszę pana.

Prawdopodobnie to nie było dla niego fair, ale miałem już _serdecznie dosyć_ tych całych „maszyn".

\- _On_ – straciłem nad sobą panowanie. – Optimus Prime jest osobą. Mężczyzną – albo, przynajmniej, używał męskiego zaimka. – On. Jego. Jemu. Nie „to". _NIGDY_ „to". Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, proszę pana!

\- I mówię to poważnie. Chcę, byś _zawsze_ używał prawidłowego zaimka, a nie tylko, gdy jestem w pobliżu czy bezpośrednio się do niego zwracasz. Chcę, byś w każdej dziejącej się w Departamencie wymianie zdań mówił o nim, jak o osobie, a nie rzeczy. Jeżeli tylko usłyszę, że jest inaczej… więc… po prostu powiedzmy, że wiesz, z kim się zadaję i ktoś cię dorwie. Czy wszystko jasne?

\- Jak słońce, proszę pana.

Skinąłem głową, usatysfakcjonowany, że przynajmniej _ktoś_ zacznie traktować Optimusa chociaż z częścią szacunku, na który zasługiwał. Biorąc głęboki wdech, znów się odezwałem:

\- A teraz – powodem, dla którego się tutaj znalazłem, jest to, że chcę spotkać się z moimi przyjaciółmi na obiad i nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się właśnie znajdują.

Żwawo przytakując, Park zaprowadził mnie do urzędniczki od spraw komunikacji. Albo może pracownicy? Coś takiego.

\- Jefferson, pan Witwicky prosi jego najbliższych ludzi o natychmiastowe spotkanie.

Włączyła na swoim komputerze organizer.

\- Pan i pani Witwicky i panna Banes przechadzają się po powierzchni lotniskowca – wymieniła, w międzyczasie notując coś na leżącej przed nią kartce. Wyciągając inny harmonogram, dodała: - Zarówno pan Spitz, jak i pan Simmons biorą udział w oddzielnych, uzupełniających poprzednie wypowiedzi sprawozdaniach.

\- A co z Lennoxem i Eppsem? – zapytałem.

\- Są na odprawie z ich jednostką.

\- Okej. Chcę, by wszyscy prócz Lennoxa i Eppsa spotkali się ze mną na stołówce tak szybko, jak tylko będą mogli. Będę w pobliżu automatu z napojami.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

Współpracownik Wildera już poszedł, tak więc już sam udałem się na miejsce spotkania. Zanim zdołałem zapełnić swoją tacę, usłyszałem wołanie mamy:

\- Sammie? Sammie!

Byłem Samuelem Primem dla Autobotów i panem Witwicky dla KPSS, więc dlaczego nie mogła po prostu zawołać mnie „Sam", pomagając mi zachować choć odrobinkę godności? Odkładając jedzenie, odwzajemniłem jej niedźwiedzi uścisk.

\- Hej, mamo.

\- Już myślałam, że nie zobaczymy cię przez _cały_ dzień – paplała. – Oni tylko ciągle nas porywają, by pokazywać nudne pistolety i tym podobne.

\- Ha – zadrwił tata. – Podobało ci się, kiedy pozwolili ci usiąść w kokpicie tego wojskowego odrzutowca.

Zachłysnąłem się na mentalny obraz mamy jako pilota bojowca.

Na widok wyrazu mojej twarzy Mikaela wyszczerzyła się. Kiedy ją dostrzegłem, wszystkie moje problemy nagle gdzieś wyparowały.

\- Hej, piękna.

\- Hej, sławny – odparła. – Już zdążyliśmy zjeść, ale chcieliśmy choć chwilę z tobą posiedzieć.

\- Dzięki – powiedziałem, znów podnosząc tacę. – Leo i Simmons także dołączą, o ile będą mogli.

\- Twój ojciec też siedział w kokpicie – zaczęła mama, gdy zasiedliśmy przy pustym stole. – Zarówno w odrzutowcu, jak i helikopterze do celów medycznych. Szkoda, że nie mieliśmy ze sobą naszego aparatu!

W czasie, gdy oni opowiadali o swojej wycieczce, ja wchłonąłem swój stek z ziemniakami. Mikaela siedziała tuż obok, trzymając dłoń na moim kolanie. Takie zwyczajne przebywanie razem było miłą dawką normalności… no może poza gestem 'kaeli – to było _wspaniałe._ Przez chwilę zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy przed spotkaniem z reprezentantami NATO dalibyśmy radę wymknąć się w dwójkę do naszej kajuty. Zdecydowałem, że prawdopodobnie nie. Ten dzień był _do bani_. I wyglądało na to, że jutro czeka mnie powtórka z rozrywki, ale po chińsku.

\- A jak twój dzień? – mama w końcu zapytała.

Kiedy odsunąłem od siebie tacę i skrzyżowałem ramiona na klatce piersiowej, spuściłem wzrok.

\- Rano nie zjawiłem się na spotkaniu z Prezydentem, później zostałem potraktowany jak jakieś dziwactwo w cyrku przez Radę Bezpieczeństwa, a Kolegium Połączonych Szefów Sztabów dało mi prawdziwy wycisk. W tym tempie Autoboty szybko zwolnią mnie z funkcji ich ambasadora.

\- Sam – powiedziała z powagą i stanowczością Mikaela. – Zrywam z tobą.

Parsknąłem, po czym wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Co za kobieta. Przypomniała mi, że przynajmniej ktoś uważał moją zdolność perswazji za wcale nie najgorszą. Unosząc głowę, zauważyłem, że szeroko się uśmiecha. Twarze moich rodziców przybrały identyczny wyraz przerażenia i niedowierzania, a Mikaela, kiedy też to dostrzegła, również się roześmiała. To tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie rozśmieszyło.

Kiedy w końcu byłem w stanie złapać oddech, lekko ją pocałowałem.

\- _Kocham_ cię, Mikaela Banes.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham – odwzajemniła sentyment, po czym miękko dodała: - Robisz wszystko, co możesz i nikt nie oczekuje niczego więcej. I to nie są tylko puste słowa. Tego ranka wszyscy zeszliśmy do garażu Autobotów. Optimus i inni nie czują nic innego, oprócz wdzięczności.

Oczywiście, że tak było. W tej kwestii czasami mnie denerwowali.

Leo i Simmons dołączyli do nas, kiedy zabierałem się za swój deser – ciasteczka brownie.

\- A ty nic nie dostaniesz! – zaczepiłem moją mamę. Przyrzekła, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mi właśnie chodzi, a my mieliśmy spory ubaw jej kosztem, kiedy opowiedzieliśmy Mikaeli o tamtych pamiętnych ciastkach z marihuaną. Czy to naprawdę wydarzyło się zaledwie tydzień temu? Mama najwyraźniej nic nie pamiętała i stwierdziła, że sobie to wymyśliliśmy. Leo, zdrajca, stanął po jej stronie. Odegram się na nim jeszcze zanim zejdziemy z tego statku. Już nawet wiedziałem, kto mi pomoże – o ile tylko uda mi się w końcu zejść do tymczasowego lokum Autobotów, by zamienić słówko z bliźniakami-terrorystami.

Simmons tylko potrząsnął głową, mamrocząc:

\- Matki…

Zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie zauważyłem jednego ze współpracowników Wildera, który właśnie zmierzał w naszym kierunku. Sprawdziłem czas na komórce Lennoxa. Za piętnaście trzecia. Koniec przerwy.

\- Pora wrócić do sieczki – powiedziałem, po czym cmoknąłem mamę w policzek, a Mikaelę w usta, poświęcając jej ostatnie sekundy wolności. – Myślę, że tym razem spotkam się z jakimiś szychami z NATO. I jakoś wieczorem czeka mnie kolacja z Prezydentem Obamą. Nie wiem, kiedy znowu się zobaczymy.

\- Och! – westchnęła mama. – Czy możemy wpaść?

\- Judy – zbeształ ją tata, podczas gdy ja pospiesznie odparłem:

\- Wątpię, mamo. Ale się zapytam.

\- Wezmę twoją tacę – zaczęła mnie wyganiać. – I powodzenia.

\- Dzięki. Przyda się – biorąc głęboki wdech, wstałem i skierowałem kroki do wyjścia, spotykając się w pół drogi z wysłannikiem.


	6. Rozdział 4: Przywódca

**_Od tłumaczki:_** Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Kinship"_ autorstwa _Botosphere,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/5464237/1/Kinship_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 ** _From translator:_** This is the translation of _'Kinship'_ by _Botosphere,_ which can be found in English on this website _(s/5464237/1/Kinship)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 ** _Od tłumaczki:_** Ho, ho, ho! Niespodzianka! Jako że mamy jeszcze Święta i chciałam w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić Wam opóźnienie w tłumaczeniach, zapraszam na jeszcze jeden rozdział tej znanej w anglojęzycznym fandomie historii. Jak zwykle mile widziane Wasze opinie :) Wesołych!

* * *

 **Rozdział 4: Przywódca**

Kiedy szliśmy w kierunku wyjścia z hali, wysłannik zaskoczył mnie wręczeniem zapieczętowanej koperty. Od razu ją otworzyłem i wziąłem się za czytanie zawartego w środku pisma.

 _„Autoboty, chyba że znajdą się w towarzystwie Pana Sama Witwicky'ego, mają pozostać w obrębie wyznaczonej im przestrzeni. Mogą zachować w niej pełnię ruchu, jednak, **NIEZALEŻNIE OD OKOLICZNOŚCI** , zabrania im się używania holoformów. Pierwsze naruszenie tego warunku zaskutkuje całkowitą izolacją WSZYSTKICH na czas całej podróży." _Podpisano przez Admirała Blacka.

Dobre wieści! Z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem zwróciłem się do towarzysza.

\- Jak wiele czasu pozostało do spotkania?

\- Reprezentant Wielkiej Brytanii się spóźni, więc najszybciej rozpoczniemy o 15.30.

Uniosłem brew.

\- W takim razie dlaczego tak szybko po mnie przyszedłeś?

\- Nie przyszedłem. Admirał Black chciał, bym wręczył ci ten dokument.

Tęsknie rzuciłem okiem w kierunku stołówki, gdzie wszyscy w dalszym ciągu ze sobą rozmawiali, ale zdecydowałem, że to Autoboty powinny dowiedzieć się o tym jako pierwsze.

\- W takim razie muszę się udać do hali Autobotów.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Tędy, proszę pana.

* * *

Bumblebee czym prędzej podjechał do mnie w swoim alt-modzie, śpiewając zdecydowanie-zbyt-radośnie:

\- _„Good morning, good morning, the best to you each morning!" *****_

\- Mamy popołudnie, Bee – zwróciłem uwagę, śmiejąc się z jego entuzjazmu, gdy z piskiem zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od moich stóp. – Dobre wieści, ludzie! – podniosłem kartkę. – Macie znów pozwolenie na transformację.

W mgnieniu oka znajdujące się wokół nas Transformery zaczęły zmieniać postać i się rozciągać. Wysłannik wycofał się o krok, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Zobaczenie tego widowiska po raz pierwszy na oczy _było_ onieśmielające… a przez kolejnych dziesięć tysięcy po prostu niesamowite.

Optimus uklęknął tuż przede mną.

\- Dziękuję, Sam.

\- Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić, a i tak to niewiele. Tylko kłóciłem się z admirałem. I przepraszam, że nie dotarłem tutaj tego ranka. Zwariowany dzień.

\- Skądś to znam – odparł Prime z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

Taa, założę się.

\- A, tak. Tylko _w ogóle_ nie używajcie swoich holoformów i nie wychodźcie beze mnie z hali i wszystko będzie dobrze. Pierwsze naruszenie tych zasad skończy się na waszym ponownym, kompletnym uziemieniu – lekko unosząc brew, dodałem: - Przepraszam, że w dalszym ciągu jesteście tak ograniczeni. Naprawdę nie powinniście być tak traktowani.

\- Przekonywanie świata zajmie trochę czasu – rzekł lider Autobotów. – Rozumiemy to. Część ludzi nigdy nas nie zaakceptuje. Nie pozwól, by cię martwili. Na dzień dzisiejszy jesteśmy z tego zadowoleni.

Znów poczułem, jak przepływa przeze mnie fala złości. Wszyscy, poza _nim_ , wymagali ode mnie konkretów.

\- Czy istnieje coś, co w międzyczasie mógłbym dla was zrobić? Czy czegoś potrzebujecie?

\- Coś, w co można by było postrzelać? – burknął Ironhide.

\- Do tego mamy Skidsa i Mudflapa – rzucił Sideswipe z miejsca, w którym właśnie szlifował swoje ostrza.

Bliźniaki zaczęły głośno i żarliwie protestować, mówiąc coś niezrozumiale, na co ja przewróciłem oczami.

\- Zgoda na wyrzucenie ich za burtę? – zapytał z nadzieją Jolt, rzucając w nich batem.

\- Odmowa – odpowiedziałem z udawaną powagą. – Oberwiemy za śmiecenie.

Bumblebee przewrócił się ze śmiechu, a bliźniaki zaczęły wykrzykiwać w moim kierunku bluźnierstwa. Ach, dobrze było znaleźć się wśród przyjaciół. Zwłaszcza po trwającym trzy dni osaczeniu przez śledczych i dygnitarzy.

\- Skoro nie mamy pozwolenia na holoformy – zaczął Ratchet, odciągając mnie na bok – w takim razie lepiej będzie, jeżeli już teraz wydam ci twoje tabletki na resztę dnia.

Westchnąłem z rezygnacją, po czym odwróciłem się plecami do entuzjastycznie przeklinającego rodzeństwa i, z Bee na naszych tyłach, podążyłem za nim do jego prowizorycznego bloku medycznego. Znajdował się tu wysoki stół – około dwa i pół metra od ziemi – na który medyk od razu zarzucił brezent. Z zainteresowaniem rzuciłem na niego okiem, ale Transformer nie powiedział ani słowa na temat projektu, nad którym najprawdopodobniej właśnie pracował. Zamiast tego podszedł do czegoś, co wyglądało jak szafka i wyciągnął z niej dwie niewielkie torebki. Po tym, jak zanotował coś na przytwierdzonych do nich etykietkach, wręczył mi je.

\- Zażyj ten Ibuprofen o 17, a Lortab przed snem. I oczekuję, abyś tu rano się zameldował, zanim weźmiesz udział w następnych spotkaniach.

\- Zrobię, co tylko mogę. Ale _minęły_ już trzy dni, Ratchet. Jestem pewny, że nic mi nie będzie, jeśli pominę którąś z dawek.

Chrząknął.

\- Twoi ludzie okazują wyjątkową niedbałość o twoje zdrowie. Nie idź za ich przykładem.

\- Taa, więc… ochrzaniłem tych, którzy rezerwują zdecydowanie zbyt wiele spotkań ze mną w roli głównej. W przyszłości nie powinno to już być problemem. Mam nadzieję.

Raz przytaknął, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej, ulegając mi wbrew własnym osądom. Ponieważ byłem Primem.

Co właśnie mi o czymś przypomniało.

\- Czy poczyniłeś jakieś postępy w swoich badaniach?

\- Moje wstępne badania nie były rozstrzygające. Potrzebuję jeszcze kilku dni, zanim będę w stanie coś polecić.

\- Okej. Ale nie zamierzam pozwolić, abyś wiecznie zwlekał.

\- Zrozumiano. I nie zwlekam. Byłem albo zajęty, albo miałem zakaz poruszania się.

\- Zajęty – sceptycznie powtórzyłem.

\- Jeżeli mi nie wierzysz, w takim razie chodź i sam zobacz – ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Obracając się, prawie wpadłem na Bumblebee. Różnica pomiędzy tym, jak wyglądał, śmiejąc się z bliźniaków, a teraz była kolosalna. Miał opuszczone ramiona i skrzydła, płasko ustawione anteny… nawet jego oczy wyglądały na smutne, kiedy wpatrywał się w stół roboczy, unikając mojego wzroku. Czy to dlatego, że nie chciałem, by myśleli, że jestem Primem? Lepiej zawieść go teraz, niż rozczarować później, gdy oczekiwania staną się wyższe.

Kiedy przeszedłem tuż obok, poklepałem go po nodze.

\- Chodź, Bee.

Jego skrzydła odrobinę się uniosły, po czym westchnął i za nami podążył. Ratchet i Optimus stali przy naczepie do ciężarówki. Zatrzymałem się w biegu, kiedy ujrzałem, co takiego wymalowali na jej boku. Głośno i z niedowierzaniem to przeczytałem.

\- _Systemy Obronne Blackbird ******_ \- pod spodem zaś, mniejszymi literami, zostały dopisane dwa słowa: - _Siejący Zniszczenie_ – symbol NEST-u znajdował się po lewej.

\- Opcjonalny pancerz – rzekł z dumą medyk.

\- W ten sposób już zawsze będzie we mnie żył – dodał Prime. – To był jego wybór, a mi nie pozostaje nic innego, jak go honorować.

Podchodząc bliżej, położyłem dłoń na metalu. Był zimny. On nie żył – powinienem się tego spodziewać, ale Autoboty były zawsze tak ciepłe w dotyku…

\- Czy on… to ociepla się, kiedy go używasz? – zapytałem, spoglądając na słowa: _Siejący Zniszczenie_.

 _Mam zadanie. Nie mam czasu. Muszę siać zniszczenie. Co to za planeta? Co za głupia nazwa. Mogli ją nazwać Piach. Planeta Piach –_ smutno uśmiechnąłem się na to wspomnienie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Optimus. – Kiedy używam zbroi, przepływa do niej energia mojej iskry, czyniąc z niej część mnie.

Skinąłem głową. Byłem pewien, że Jetfire, gdyby tylko się dowiedział, byłby z tego zadowolony. Siejący zniszczenie przetrwał. Uśmiechnąłem się mimo woli, wyobrażając sobie, jak w następnej bitwie jego duch krnąbrnie ryczy na Decepticony, wspomagając znów używającego jego części przywódcę Autobotów.

\- Okej, Ratchet, zostałeś oczyszczony z zarzutów. Ale na bieżąco mnie informuj.

\- Umowa stoi.

Odwracając się do mojego wielce skonfundowanego przewodnika, zapytałem:

\- Prawdopodobnie musimy iść już na spotkanie, huh?

Mężczyzna jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na przybierającego postać Peterbilta Transformera, po czym odparł:

\- Tak, proszę pana.

Dopiero kiedy znaleźliśmy się cztery piętra wyżej w windzie zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie dostrzegłem pośród nich Arcee. Wszyscy mieli zakaz opuszczania hali, więc gdzie ona była? Miałem nadzieję, że nie pakowała się właśnie w kłopoty.

* * *

Spotkanie z NATO było zaskakująco produktywne. Ludzie rozmawiali o atakach – liczba ofiar śmiertelnych przekroczyła dziesięć tysięcy – i pytali mnie, jak w ogóle potrafiłem znieść towarzystwo Autobotów. Ale tym razem wydawali się mnie słuchać, kiedy tłumaczyłem, w jaki sposób Optimus uratował mi życie. Nie powiedziałem im o jego śmierci i powrocie do świata żywych, ponieważ nie byłem pewien, czy to w ogóle odnotowano w dostarczonym im skrócie informacji, opisałem za to poświęcenie Jetfire'a i oraz samodzielną walkę Prime'a z Megatronem oraz Upadłym. Ale kiedy tylko słowo „samodzielny" padło mi z ust, zdałem sobie sprawę, że to Jetfire mu wtedy pomógł. Będzie towarzyszył żyjącemu Prime'owi w każdej walce przeciwko 'conom, podczas której użyje stworzonej dzięki niemu naczepy/zbroi. Optimus już nigdy nie będzie walczył sam. Było to prawie… nie wiem, poetyckie albo po prostu piękne, a ja miałem nadzieję, że otaczający mnie ludzie zaczęli widzieć to w taki sam sposób.

Posiedzenie ciągnęło się przez trzy godziny i prawdopodobnie jeszcze by się nie skończyło, gdyby nie mój zaplanowany posiłek z Prezydentem. Choć ciągle o tym mówili, nie potrafiłem tego ogarnąć umysłem – ja i głowa państwa przy jednym stole na pogawędce. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które musiałem najpierw zobaczyć na własne oczy, by w nie uwierzyć i nawet wtedy prawdopodobnie wezmę to za sen.

Wyskoczyłem na moment do toalety, a kiedy wróciłem, Lennox pozostał jedynym oficerem w pokoju. Jacyś ludzie od technologii audiowizualnej ustawiali laptop z prezydencką pieczęcią na monitorze i zamontowaną na szczycie kamerą. Naprzeciwko czekało już gotowe dla mnie miejsce. Major krzywił się, wpatrując w urządzenie.

\- Co jest? – wyszeptałem. Przecież to Prezydent _Obama_.

\- Głosowałem na niego, ale już nigdy więcej – jego wzrok był intensywny, kiedy na mnie spojrzał. – Jeżeli by cię wtedy odnaleźli, on… - Will skierował podbródek na pieczęć - … wydałby cię Decepticonom. Tak powiedział Galloway. Robi mi się niedobrze za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślę.

Przełknąłem ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że będę jeść obiad nie tylko z najfajniejszym prezydentem, ale także kimś, kto najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko rzuceniu mnie wilkom na pożarcie. To nadawało sprawie kompletnie inną perspektywę. Owszem, wiedziałem, dlaczego wszyscy mnie szukali – to dlatego w pierwszej kolejności uciekałem – ale czymś innym było spojrzeć komuś w oczy, komuś, kto _mógł_ i _spróbowałby_ kupić pokój moim życiem. Nie potrafiłem _nie_ wziąć tego do siebie. Czy mnie za to przeprosi? Czy po prostu założy, że nie mam pojęcia o tym, że Lennox wie i będzie udawał, że jest jedną z ważnych osób, która spotka się na pogawędkę z przypadkowym celebrytą? Będzie udawał, że wcale nie miał zamiaru sprzedać mnie Decepticonom? To było po prostu… odrażające.

Obraz na ekranie zamigotał i rozpoczęło się sześćdziesięciosekundowe odliczanie. Ktoś wyprowadził Majora z pokoju. Czułem się tak, jakbym właśnie znajdował się na planie filmowym czy coś w tym stylu, kiedy ktoś odeskortował mnie do mojego miejsca przy stole i ustawił kamerkę tak, by i Prezydent był w stanie mnie dobrze widzieć. Z nerwów zaczęły mi się pocić dłonie, a żołądek wykonał podwójne salto. Będę miał szczęście, jeżeli przełknę choć jeden kęs. Obserwując odliczanie, przysunąłem krzesło i zacząłem bawić się serwetką.

Coś jednak przeszkadzało mi we wrogości Lennoxa. Nie potrafiłem się otrząsnąć. Szczerze mówiąc, co innego mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji Prezydent? Wysłać Decepticonom prowokującą wiadomość? To skończyłoby się śmiercią jeszcze większej ilości osób. Wezwać Autoboty? Przegraliby bez Optimusa – choć tego akurat głowa państwa nie miała skąd wiedzieć. Jakie miał opcje? To znaczy… prawie _sam_ im się wtedy wydałem, nawet mając świadomość, co czekało mnie w szponach Megatrona. Jak więc mogłem go za to winić?

Poza tym, że to było moje życie do poświęcenia, nie jego. To różniło go od Optimusa.

Ludzie ginęli w przebiegu wojen. Optimus poświęcił własną planetę, poświęcił Wszechiskrę. Było to coś, czemu lider – wcześniej czy później – musiał stawić czoła. Nieważne, czyje życie – moje, jego – Prezydent miał obowiązek, by chronić cały świat przed Decepticonami. Tak jak ja.

Kiedy odliczanie spadło do trzynastu sekund, dłonie zamarły mi na serwetce. Czy ja _naprawdę_ porównałem się właśnie do Prezydenta?!

* * *

 ** _Od tłumaczki:_**

 ***** _„Good morning, good morning, the best to you each morning!"_ **Kellogg's Good Morning** – ze starej reklamy płatków śniadaniowych ;)  
 ****** alt-modem Jetfire'a był samolot Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird; to wraz ze słowami „Siejący Zniszczenie" stanowi upamiętnienie nawróconego Decepticona


	7. Rozdział 5: Znawca

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Kinship"_ autorstwa _Botosphere,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/5464237/1/Kinship_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation of _'Kinship'_ by _Botosphere,_ which can be found in English on this website _(s/5464237/1/Kinship)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ … pewnie oczekujecie jakiegoś konkretnego wyjaśnienia, czegokolwiek. Rok 2018 był szalony, moje życie przewróciło się do góry nogami, a ja, gdzieś w tym wszystkim, oddaliłam się od tłumaczeń. Ale o nich nie zapomniałam. I z wielkim uśmiechem czytałam każdy upominający mnie komentarz :) Spróbuję nadrobić. I mam nadzieję, że ktoś to jeszcze czyta – bo choć robiłam i robię to dla własnej odskoczni i przyjemności, z radością przyjmowałam każdy Wasz odzew. Dziękuję.

* * *

 **Rozdział 5: Znawca**

Tej nocy znów spotkałem się z Optimusem na pasie startowym lotniskowca. Tak jak wcześniej leżał na ziemi, spoglądając w gwiazdy, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, co takiego w nich widział – w końcu sam żył pośród nich. Kiedy znalazłem się wystarczająco blisko, by rozpocząć konwersację, powiedziałem:

\- Hej.

\- Witaj, Sam – powitał mnie, po czym usiadł i wyciągnął dłoń. – Jak minął obiad z twoim Prezydentem?

Wskoczyłem na ciepły metal i usadowiłem pomiędzy mechanicznymi palcami.

\- Dobrze, choć dalej nie mieści mi się to w głowie. Zapytał o mój powrót do zdrowia, rozmawialiśmy też o Gizie i o was. Chciał poznać wszystkie wasze imiona, a także moje prywatne zdanie na wasz temat, a ja, gwoli ścisłości, postarałem się, byście wypadli jak najlepiej – nawet Skids i Mudflap, chociaż to wymagało nieco wysiłku. Później, w trakcie deseru, zmieniliśmy temat na koszykówkę – Obama był pierwszą osobą, która nie zapytała, czy Autoboty nie przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze.

Prime pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

\- Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Sam. Wątpię, czy jesteś w stanie w pełni zrozumieć, ile dla nas robisz.

Westchnąłem, unosząc brew.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego ciągle mi to mówisz. Zacznijmy od tego, że nie zostałbyś uśmiercony, gdybym cię nie zostawił, gdy pierwszy raz zwróciłeś się do mnie z prośbą o pomoc. I naprawdę jestem w tym do bani. Co prawda Prezydent był bardzo miły, ale – no proszę cię! – tego ranka go wystawiłem. Admirał Black jest upartym dupkiem, zaś członkowie Rady Bezpieczeństwa nie potrafią rozgryźć różnic pomiędzy wami, a Decepticonami. Ja po prostu uderzam głową o ścianę – czasem wręcz dosłownie.

\- Przekonałeś Admirała Blacka, by wypuścił nas z zamknięcia – wskazał Optimus. – A Major Lennox poinformował mnie, że spotkanie z NATO poszło dobrze. Z entuzjazmem podzieliłeś się naszą historią.

Parsknąłem na tę pochwałę. To było prawie tak złe, jak wpisanie oceny celującej za starania.

\- Z tego, co mi mówił, przelałeś pasję w swoje słowa. To dodało im siły. Ja nie byłbym w stanie wprowadzić luźnej atmosfery w czasie rozmowy z Prezydentem gadką o koszykówce. Łączysz nasze światy, chłopcze. Jak nikt inny jesteś w stanie nauczyć ich, jak nas rozumieć. Doprowadzisz do przyjaźni z nami każdego, kto będzie skłonny pójść za tobą i – mimo że teraz wydaje ci się to niemożliwe – wielu takich będzie.

Spojrzałem w jego niebieskie, elektryczne oczy, ponownie przypominając sobie myśli o byciu przywódcą – co, swoją drogą, dalej nie mieściło mi się w głowie.

\- Ale jest taka sprawa… nie wiem _jak_ być przywódcą. Nie tak jak ty.

Przyjmujący formę Peterbilta Autobot zaśmiał się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz o wiele lepszym przywódcą ode mnie.

Zakrztusiłem się na samą myśl.

\- Czy to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Bardzo – zapewnił mnie. – Czasami kuleję. I popełniam mnóstwo błędów – czasem z ignorancji, inne to słabe wybory.

\- Ale ty nigdy nie wydałbyś mnie Megatronowi – powiedziałem. – Ty nigdy nie spróbowałbyś kupić pokoju moim życiem.

Przechylił głowę na bok, ciekaw, dokąd z tym zmierzam.

\- Nie. Nie prędzej niż ty zrobiłbyś to samo ze mną.

\- Ale… co gdybym to nie był ja? Gdyby to jakiś przechodzień z ulicy został uwięziony przez Megatrona w tamtym magazynie?

\- Ty też niegdyś _byłeś_ takim przechodniem z ulicy, chłopcze. I tak, masz rację. Walczyłbym z nim, częściowo dlatego, że to Megatron, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie chciałbym być świadkiem, jak cierpi inne rozumne istnienie.

\- Ale czy kiedykolwiek _musiałeś_ poświęcić kogoś, kto się na to nie pisał? Owszem, to na twoje życzenie Ratchet przebudował Jetfire'a w nową zbroję, ponieważ chciałeś uszanować jego wybór. Ale czy kiedykolwiek musiałeś poświęcić kogoś, kto nie miał wyboru?

Prime pochylił głowę, przytłoczony wagą pytania. Zapragnąłem je wycofać, powiedzieć mu, by o nim zapomniał… ale on prosił mnie o zostanie Primem. _Potrzebowałem_ wiedzieć o tych sprawach.

\- Tak – ból przedarł się wraz ze słowem. – Tak, musiałem. Nie jestem idealnym przywódcą. Daleko mi do tego – ciężko westchnął, a ja poczułem jego smutek w swoim sercu. – Iskierki ***** , Sam. _Dzieci_. Ich stwórcy byli bezstronni. Mogliśmy walczyć w ich obronie i to robiliśmy, ale przede wszystkim musiałem skupić się na moich wojownikach. Musieliśmy _przetrwać_ , jeżeli chcieliśmy dać komukolwiek innemu szansę na przeciwstawienie się Decepticonom. Kiedy miasto zostało opanowane, wycofaliśmy się, a wróg pozbawił życia wszystkie pozostałe przy życiu iskierki i femme – unosząc głowę, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć w moje oczy, dodał: - Niewinni poświęceni z mojego rozkazu, którzy nie mieli _żadnego_ wyboru.

\- Być może popadłem w inną skrajność – kontynuował, spuszczając wzrok. W jego głosie dalej słyszalne było cierpienie. – Pozwoliłem, by Sektor Siódmy pojmał Bumblebee. Mogliśmy zainterweniować – Jazz wraz z innymi tego chcieli – ale wy wszyscy jesteście dziećmi, Sam. Czasami okrutnymi, egoistycznymi… ale w dalszym ciągu dziećmi. Nie potrafiłem ich skrzywdzić, nawet w obronie Bee. I nie mogłem zaryzykować _twojego_ życia. Nie bylibyśmy w stanie zaskoczyć ich tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Nawet jeżeli nie ucierpiałbyś przypadkowo, wysoce prawdopodobnie przytrafiłoby ci się to z rąk przedstawicieli twojego gatunku. Prędzej by cię skrzywdzili, niż pozwolili, byśmy cię zabrali. Nie mogliśmy cię uratować, a ja poświęciłem Bumblebee – westchnął. – Oddany, nieustraszony Bumblebee. W tamtej chwili bałem się, że już nigdy nie ujrzę go żywego.

Nie wiedziałem, co na to odpowiedzieć. Gdybym właśnie rozmawiał z Mikaelą, moją mamą – może nawet i tatą – przytuliłbym go. Zamiast tego po prostu się gapiłem, pragnąc wiedzieć, jak powinienem się zachować. W jaki sposób można pocieszyć Autobota? W końcu odparłem:

\- Wybaczył ci.

\- Dziękuję, Sam. Ale nie – Prime spojrzał mi w oczy. – On mnie nawet nigdy nie winił. Mam szczęście, że po tym, co dla mnie zrobił, co przeżył, w dalszym ciągu mogę go uważać za przyjaciela, a jego uczucia względem mnie tylko przybrały na sile.

Lekko uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie, jak bardzo szczęśliwy był tego popołudnia przyjmujący postać żółtego Camaro Transformer, mimo że zostawiłem go za sobą, zmieniając miejsce zamieszkania na miasto moich studiów. _Musiałem_ wrócić tu jutro rano.

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli. Bumblebee jest… nie do podrobienia.

\- W rzeczy samej – Optimus spauzował na moment, pozwalając mojemu umysłowi na przetworzenie dotychczasowych informacji. Wtedy zapytał: - Czy jesteś usatysfakcjonowany moją odpowiedzią?

\- Pewnie. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Ponieważ i ja mam do ciebie pytanie, chłopcze.

\- Dawaj. Strzelaj. Um… nie dosłownie.

Potrząsnął głową, rozbawiony, po czym się uspokoił.

\- Ratchet powiedział mi, że chcesz usunąć metal – jego głos był ponury, a mnie znów zalało poczucie winy, którego nie rozumiałem.

Zepchnąłem je na boczny tor.

\- Taa. To coś obcego dla mojego organizmu. Kto wie, jakie może wyrządzić szkody?

\- Rozumiem – Prime przybliżył się, patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. – Czy ta decyzja spowodowana jest tylko troską o twoje fizyczne bezpieczeństwo?

\- Jasne – skłamałem. – W przeciwnym razie dlaczego chciałbym, by Ratchet przepuścił moją krew przez jakieś sito?

Przywódca Autobotów westchnął, a ja nie byłem pewien, czy to przez moje kłamstewko, czy raczej sarkazm.

\- Więc… o czym będziemy dyskutować tego wieczoru? – zapytałem, próbując zmienić temat.

Mój rozmówca spauzował na moment, najwyraźniej usiłując zebrać myśli.

\- Czy ktoś wspominał może o moim zajęciu sprzed Wojny?

Zamrugałem, zaskoczony, jak bardzo i on zapragnął odbiegnąć od poprzedniej wymiany zdań.

\- Nie.

\- Megatron i ja wspólnie rządziliśmy Cybertronem. Do jego obowiązków należała ochrona Wszechiskry, planety, a także jej ludzi oraz kultury. Ja z kolei zajmowałem się konserwacją tego wszystkiego. Obejmowało to wiele ról, począwszy od fizyka po archeologa po krytyka sztuki.

Uśmiechnąłem się na lekkie rozbawienie w jego głosie.

\- Dynastia Prime'ów – kontynuował – była naszą najwspanialszą kulturową tajemnicą. Jedyne kompletne stworzone przez naszych ludzi zapisy zostały zakodowane we Wszechiskrze, a to było… dla nas święte. Tylko Prime'owie mieli do nich dostęp, zaś nikt – aż do wydarzenia sprzed paru dni – nie miał pojęcia, że ja w rzeczy samej jestem ich spadkobiercą.

\- Ale… przedstawiłeś się jako Optimus Prime. Wiedziałeś od lat.

\- Fakt, że poeta nazywa się Alexander Pope, nie oznacza z góry, że on w rzeczy samej _jest_ papieżem ******. Tak samo było ze mną. Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy ktokolwiek z Prime'ów przeżył, w związku z czym nikt nie ważył się dostać do zawartości Wszechiskry. Ratchet żartobliwie nazwał mnie niegdyś Primem, ponieważ kilka odłamków w wykopalisku archeologicznym miało wyryte na sobie ten sam symbol, co ja – z tym wskazał na swoją głowę. – Wykopalisko było tradycyjnie kojarzone z Dynastią Prime'ów, ale nie byliśmy w stanie przeczytać żadnych zapisków.

\- Język Prime'ów – powiedziałem.

Przytaknął.

\- Tak. Więc wieść, że naprawdę jestem członkiem dynastii była i dla mnie szokiem.

Lekko się zaśmiałem.

Optimus spojrzał w gwiazdy.

\- Gdybyśmy wiedzieli już wtedy. Dostałbym się do historii spisanych we Wszechiskrze. Wiedzielibyśmy, kim był Upadły, wskutek czego w inny sposób zajęlibyśmy się jego sarkofagiem… a ja definitywnie powstrzymałbym Megatrona nawet od dotknięcia go – Autobot znów spojrzał mi w oczy. – Niezliczona ilość żyć – cybertroniańskich, a teraz ludzkich – została utracona, ponieważ _nie wiedzieliśmy_.

Żal w jego głosie wypełnił moją klatkę piersiową, będąc echem poprzedniego smutku.

\- Nie możesz zmienić przeszłości, Optimusie.

\- Nie. Ale właściwa wiedza może zmienić przyszłość. Wiedza o naszej przeszłości, którą teraz dysponujemy, jest niezwykle ważna, chłopcze. Chcę podzielić się nią ze wszystkimi Autobotami – nie tylko tymi przebywającymi obecnie na Ziemi.

W końcu zorientowałem się, dokąd on zmierza.

\- Chcesz wysłać kolejną transmisję.

\- Tak. Ale to nie tylko moja historia do opowiedzenia.

Taa, wytłumaczenie, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło bez udziału mojej osoby było całkiem niemożliwe.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć im o mnie. O tym… kim myślisz, że jestem.

\- To wiedza o Prime'ach – odparł z powagą. – Wiedza, która jest ważna, która może być wręcz kluczowa dla przetrwania naszej rasy. Wiedza, którą nie podzielę się bez twojej zgody.

Przetarłem dłonią czoło ze zmęczeniem.

\- Nie wiem, czy ja sam w to wierzę, Optimusie. Nie jestem gotów na coraz to kolejne lądowanie kogoś na planecie, kto zacznie nazywać mnie Primem, całując stopy. I co z Decepticonami? Czy one również nie przejmą transmisji?

\- Owszem, istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że i oni poznają prawdę. Ale wątpię, że przez to staniesz się jeszcze większym celem, niż obecnie.

Przypominając sobie, jak to jest mieć uwagę całego świata skupioną na sobie, miałem nadzieję, że się nie mylił, co przyniosło ze sobą kolejne zmartwienie.

\- I _naprawdę_ nie jestem gotów, by ludzie zaczęli wariować na wieść, że jestem Primem.

\- Masz rację. Ta rewelacja może spokojnie poczekać do dnia, w którym twój świat nas zaakceptuje. Ale być może mądrym by było wtajemniczyć w to Mikaelę. Bycie Primem jest dziedziczne, więc jakiekolwiek potomstwo…

\- Aa! – zanim znów na niego spojrzałem, przetarłem dłońmi twarz. – Co jest z wami i komentarzami na temat mojego życia seksualnego? – tak jakby 'kaela już wystarczająco przeze mnie nie przeszła. Nie myliła się – żadna inna nie mogłaby być moją dziewczyną – a co by się stało, gdyby przez to spanikowała? Jak jakakolwiek kobieta mogłaby się _nie_ przestraszyć na myśl, że jej potencjalne dziecko będzie należało do legendarnej dynastii Transformerów?

\- Przykro mi, Sam.

\- Wiem. Wiem, Optimusie. To po prostu…

\- Dużo do ogarnięcia.

Uśmiechnąłem się na tę parafrazę moich słów z zeszłej nocy i poczułem się o wiele spokojniej na myśl, że lider Autobotów to rozumie.

\- Taa.

Cierpliwie czekał, podczas gdy ja próbowałem objąć myślami nowe informacje.

Bycie Primem nie wiązało się tylko z wielkimi oczekiwaniami. To ogromne konsekwencje. Od moich decyzji będą zależały życia, a on w dalszym ciągu był przekonany, że stoi przed nim kolejny przedstawiciel dynastii… był przekonany, że, jakimś sposobem, _go_ przypominałem. Wierzył nawet, że będzie mi to jeszcze lepiej wychodzić.

Nie tylko uważał, że byłem Primem, ale chciał również przekazać to pozostałym Autobotom oraz Decepticonom. Co do jednego się jednak nie mylił. Autoboty musiały dowiedzieć się, że Optimus jest _prawdziwym_ spadkobiercą dynastii, ponieważ posiadanie prawdziwego Prime'a po swojej stronie zmieniało bieg wydarzeń. Wiedziałem o tym z własnego doświadczenia.

I to wszystko również dla niego było czymś nowym. W jakiś sposób myśl ta mnie uspokajała. Mechaniczna istota, która rządziła planetą, która przewodziła Autobotom w czasie wojny była odrobinę zdruzgotana na wieść, że była autentycznym Primem. Biorąc to pod uwagę, miałem absolutne prawo, by powoli przetrawić nawet przypuszczenie, że i ja w tym siedziałem. Choć nie było to prawdą.

Ja i Mikaela starający się o dziecko… nawet nie _chciałem_ o tym jeszcze myśleć. Może nigdy.

Miał rację, że dzisiejsza konwersacja była łatwiejsza od poprzedniej. Nawet tamta nie wydawała się już taka zła. Gdzieś z tyłu umysłu zacząłem akceptować, że co najmniej Autoboty widziały we mnie Prime'a. Myliły się, ale przynajmniej mogłem pogodzić się z ich punktem widzenia.

\- Czy jeszcze czymś chcesz mnie zbombardować zanim przełknę swoją porcję tabletek nasennych? – w końcu zapytałem, ponownie podnosząc wzrok.

\- Czy zostałeś zapoznany z występującymi w naszej kulturze braterskimi więziami?

Westchnąłem. Żartowałem z tym zrzucaniem bomb.

\- Czy to jakiś rodzaj przysięgi czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Nie – Optimus rzekł uroczyście. – Pomiędzy iskrami Cybertronian mogą być tworzone więzi. Dzieje się to naturalnie u bliźniąt, choć partnerzy życiowi także mogą zdecydować o ich stworzeniu.

\- Okej…?

\- Wyjaśnienie naukowe tego procesu jest skomplikowane, ale końcowym rezultatem jest umysłowe i emocjonalne połączenie. Uczucia oraz myśli, które mogą być udostępniane, zależą od wielu czynników. Bierze się pod uwagę siłę więzi, odległość między dwoma osobnikami, jak bardzo chcą się czymś dzielić bądź coś odbierać… et cetera.

Jeszcze nigdy w moim życiu nie słyszałem, by ktoś użył wyrażenia „et cetera" w konwersacji. Nie wiem, dlaczego było to dla mnie takim szokiem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę temat, który właśnie został poruszony, ale akurat tak się stało. Może to było to – może właśnie _wpadałem_ w szok.

\- Sam, sądzę, że ty i ja dzielimy teraz braterską więź.

W końcu skupiłem się na tym, co mówi.

\- Potrafisz czytać mi w myślach? – o cholera!

\- Nie, więź nie jest wystarczająco silna.

Westchnąłem z ulgą.

\- Nawet w czasie snu – zaczął tłumaczyć – nie otrzymałem żadnych nieswoich myśli. Ale od czasu do czasu wyczuwam coś, co zapewne jest odzwierciedleniem twoich uczuć. Czy w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni odebrałeś coś odbiegającego od normy?

Taa, wszystkie rodzaje niepokojących rzeczy, ale nie w postaci słyszenia głosów czy odczuwania nienależących do mnie emocji.

\- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie pamiętam nic szczególnego – nastrój mojego rozmówcy lekko przygasł, więc dodałem: - Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Chciałem tylko, byś był świadom, że istnieje taka możliwość. Wątpiłem, byś znał koncept braterskich więzi.

\- Jasne. Dzięki za informacje – bym znów docenił kolejną dawkę swoich narkotyków na sen, pomyślałem. I wtedy podziękowałem moim szczęśliwym gwiazdom, że najwyraźniej Prime nie potrafił usłyszeć moich wewnętrznych komentarzy. – Jednak jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, sądzę, że na dzisiaj mam dosyć. Zostaw resztę bomb na jutro, okej?

Mogłem usłyszeć humor w jego głosie.

\- Nie mam dla ciebie więcej bomb, chłopcze. Czy jutro znów spotkasz się ze mną o tej samej porze? – przytaknąłem, a on, stawiając mnie na płycie lotniskowca, dodał: - Śpij dobrze.

\- Ty też, Optimusie.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_

 ***** nie wiedziałam za bardzo, jak nazwać cybertrońskie dzieci – to mój pomysł :) jeżeli znacie coś, co już istnieje, a ja tego zwyczajnie nie znalazłam – choć próbowałam! – dajcie znać :)  
 ****Pope –** z angielskiego papież właśnie ;)


End file.
